starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Qui-Gon Jinn
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 92 BBY | thuiswereld = Onbekend, opgegroeid op Coruscant | master=Dooku | padawans= Obi-Wan Kenobi | sterfte = 32 BBY | rang=Jedi Master | functie = | combatform = | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,93 meter 88,50 kilogram | haarkleur =Bruin | oogkleur =Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) | vervoer = | affiliatie =Jedi Order Galactic Republic Living Force | era = }} Qui-Gon Jinn was een Jedi Master en de meester van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon, zelf ooit de Padawan van Dooku, was een fervent aanhanger van de Living Force en de ontdekker van Anakin Skywalker. Alhoewel hij werd gedood door Darth Maul op Naboo, slaagde Jinn als eerste Jedi erin om zijn identiteit (gedeeltelijk) te bewaren na zijn overlijden. Biografie Jeugd & Padawan Het is niet geweten op welke planeet Qui-Gon werd geboren in het jaar 92 BBY. De gerenommeerde Jedi Master Dooku raakte onder de indruk van Qui-Gon en nam hem aan als zijn Padawan learner. Qui-Gon groeide uit tot een fysiek sterke persoon, een bijzonder goed duellist met de lightsaber en een zachtaardig iemand met een bijzonder sterke affiniteit voor de Living Force. Zo begon hij de geheimen van de Force te ontrafelen en reisde hij naar de Wellspring of Life, waar hij van de Five Priestesses leerde hoe hij zijn bewustzijn gedeeltelijk kon bewaren na zijn dood. Een Shaman van de Whills leerde Qui-Gon dat enkel volledig medeleven en opoffering ervoor kon zorgen om je bewustzijn na de dood te bewaren. Qui-Gon geloofde in de opzet / voornemen van de Force, concentratie op het moment zelf, het volgen van intuïtie en aandacht voor kleine details in plaats van te zoeken naar grotere overkoepelende oorzaken en het bestuderen van de toekomst. Door zijn band met de ‘Living Force’ geloofde Qui-Gon sterk in de kracht van de Midi-chlorians. Als Master van Obi-Wan (45 BBY - 32 BBY) Toen de jonge Obi-Wan zijn talent bewees, besefte Qui-Gon het potentieel van de jonge Jedi. Obi-Wan en Qui-Gon groeiden steeds dichter naar elkaar toe, al begreep Obi-Wan vaak de haakse standpunten van Qui-Gon niet die de Jedi High Council tegenspraken. Qui-Gon besefte dat de tijden aan het veranderen waren. Alhoewel zijn belangrijkste missie nog moest aanbreken, leidde Qui-Gon een aantal opdrachten in goede banen. Gedurende deze periode leerde Qui-Gon tevens Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum kennen. Na een hectische periode in de Galactic Senate stuurde Valorum Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Naboo om er een dringende conflicthaard op te lossen als ambassadeurs. The Prophecy (32 BBY) thumb|right|250px|Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan Al snel ontdekten Jinn en Kenobi dat er dingen niet pluis waren bij de blokkade van de Trade Federation. Toen de Trade Federation een massale landing en verovering van Naboo uitvoerde, konden de Jedi ontsnappen naar de planeet zelf waar Qui-Gon de stuntelige Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, redde van de dood en zo een Life Debt van de Gungan verdiende. Met hulp van de Gungans kon Qui-Gon nét op tijd ingrijpen en voorkomen dat Queen Amidala van Naboo zou worden gevangengenomen. Met een groepje loyale strijders vluchtten ze naar Coruscant om hulp in te roepen en de bezetting ongedaan te maken. Helaas moest het schip een tussenstop maken op Tatooine omwille van een beschadigde Hyperdrive Generator. Deze tussenstop had echter cruciale gevolgen voor het universum. Toen Qui-Gon onderhandelde over wisselstukken voor het schip op Tatooine ontmoette hij een bijzondere jongen genaamd Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gons vermoeden dat Anakin sterk was in de Force, werd bevestigd toen bleek dat Anakin zelfstandig een Podracer kon besturen. Qui-Gons geloof in Anakin was enorm en het achtergrondverhaal van de jongen werd steeds interessanter. Zo bleek Anakin geen vader te hebben en trof Obi-Wan een nooit eerder gezien aantal Midi-chlorians aan in het bloed van de jongen. Doordat Anakin nadien nog eens de Boonta Eve Challenge won, had hij niet alleen ervoor gezorgd dat Qui-Gon de nodige wisselstukken zou krijgen, maar ook zijn eigen vrijlating verzekerd. Qui-Gon had immers in het geheim de vrijlating van Anakin kunnen regelen indien hij de race zou winnen. Na het emotionele afscheid van Anakin en zijn moeder werd Qui-Gon plotseling aangevallen door een mysterieuze krijger die ook een lightsaber hanteerde als wapen. Qui-Gon was de eerste Jedi in jaren die met een andere krijger op leven en door vocht met de lightsaber. Ternauwernood ontsnapte Qui-Gon aan de krijger en met de jonge Anakin Skywalker aan boord, zette het schip koers richting Coruscant. thumb|right|250px|Qui-Gon vs Darth Maul op Tatooine Qui-Gon rapporteerde de lotgevallen aan de Jedi High Council waarbij twee punten speciale aandacht kregen. Ten eerste de geheime krijger die Qui-Gon aanviel en ten tweede de vondst van Anakin Skywalker die Qui-Gon omschreef als ‘a vergence in the Force’. Dit bracht de discussie teweeg of Anakin de persoon zou kunnen zijn die in een profetie werd omschreven als hij die ‘balance in the Force’ zou brengen. Alhoewel de Council niet echt enthousiast was over Anakins komst, was het voor Qui-Gon als een uitgemaakte zaak dat Anakin zou worden opgeleid als Jedi. Dit stelde hij ook effectief voor wanneer de Council openlijk Anakins toekomst in vraag stelde. Aangezien Qui-Gon nog een Padawan had kon dit niet doorgaan en werd Qui-Gon een soort voogd van Anakin. De Council besloot dat Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan opnieuw moesten terugreizen naar Naboo om Queen Amidala te beschermen en op die manier hopelijk meer te weten te komen over de mogelijke Sith. thumb|right|200px|Maul doodt Qui-Gon Dit zou meteen Qui-Gons laatste opdracht worden. Op Naboo bekampten hij en Obi-Wan de krijger die opnieuw tevoorschijn was gekomen en die door de Council als mogelijke Sith was bestempeld. Nadat Obi-Wan en Qui-Gon werden gescheiden in het duel, vocht Qui-Gon alleen tegen de Sith Lord. Deze verraste Qui-Gon en deelde de genadestoot toe. Nadat Obi-Wan op zijn beurt de Sith Lord had gedood deelde een stervende Qui-Gon zijn laatste wens mee aan Obi-Wan. Anakin Skywalker moest opgeleid worden tot Jedi aangezien hij de Jedi was die evenwicht zou kunnen brengen in de Force. thumb|left|200px|Begrafenis van Qui-Gon Drie dagen na zijn overlijden werd Qui-Gons lichaam op een brandstapel verbrand in het bijzijn van enkele van zijn trouwe Jedi vrienden als Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu en Eeth Koth. Alhoewel Obi-Wan en Qui-Gon het niet altijd eens waren over bepaalde zaken, werd het meteen duidelijk dat Obi-Wan de eigenwijsheid van zijn meester had overgenomen. Hij zou de laatste wens van Qui-Gon inwilligen en Anakin opleiden tot Jedi. Na zijn dood Dat Qui-Gon een belangrijk en geliefd persoon was, werd pas duidelijk na zijn dood. In zijn opleiding dacht Anakin vaak terug aan Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan zocht regelmatig raad in de wijze woorden van zijn Master om de training van Anakin in goede banen te leiden. Een opmerkelijk feit zou zich echter net voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars manifesteren. Terwijl Yoda mediteerde hoorde hij plotseling de waarschuwende schreeuw van Qui-Gon Jinn (die Anakin waarschuwde net vooraleer hij de Tusken Raiders doodde op Tatooine). Yoda was er zeker van dat dit Qui-Gon was en besloot deze mysterieuze gebeurtenis verder uit te pluizen. Tijdens de Clone Wars kreeg Obi-Wan Kenobi op Mortis een visioen van Qui-Gon die hem meer vertelde over de aard van de planeet en over de drijfveren van de vreemde bewoners van Mortis die net als Qui-Gon geloofden dat Anakin de Chosen One was. Na de dood van de Daughter kreeg ook Anakin Skywalker een visioen van Qui-Gon. Het visioen vertelde Anakin dat hij nog steeds geloofde dat hij de Chosen One was en dat hij echter wel zijn demonen moest trotseren om het evenwicht te kunnen realiseren. Qui-Gon leidde Anakin naar de Well of the Dark Side waar hem een onaangename verrassing te wachten stond. Tijdens de Clone Wars slaagde Yoda erin om tijdens zijn meditaties meer en meer contact te krijgen met de geest van Qui-Gon Jinn. Het eerste lange gesprek kon Yoda voeren op Coruscant toen de geest van Qui-Gon Jinn hem bezocht tijdens een meditatie. Yoda begon te twijfelen aan zichzelf, maar wist dat Anakin en Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon hadden gepraat op Mortis. Vervolgens riep hij de hulp in van de leden van de Jedi High Council, maar zij konden de stem niet horen. De andere Jedi maakten zich zorgen en lieten Yoda opnemen in een medisch centrum. Daar kwam Yoda tijdens een specifieke procedure van Rig Nema nogmaals in contact met de geest van Qui-Gon die Yoda vroeg om naar Dagobah te reizen. Om naar Dagobah te reizen, riep Yoda de hulp in van Anakin Skywalker. Op Dagobah kon Yoda de geest van Qui-Gon heel zuiver en constant horen. De geest manifesteerde zich via de Midi-Chlorians. Yoda vroeg wie de Sith Lord was die de Clone Wars stuurde en Qui-Gon stuurde Yoda op pad naar de Dark Side Cave. Daar kreeg Yoda een visioen van Order 66 en van het duel van Darth Sidious met de leden van de Jedi High Council. Hij zag zichzelf ook strijden tegen Sidious, maar kon niet zien wij hij eigenlijk was. Yoda werd daarna gewekt door Qui-Gons geest die hem aanraadde om zijn missie verder te zetten op een andere planeet. Yoda praatte nogmaals met Qui-Gon op Polis Massa in 19 BBY, nadat de Jedi Order was verslagen door Darth Sidious. Yoda besefte dat de Jedi en hijzelf gefaald hadden in hun opdracht en dat hij nog zoveel moest leren om Sidious te kunnen verslaan. thumb|250px|Qui-Gon op Mortis In dit gesprek leerde Yoda hoe Qui-Gon zijn bewustzijn had kunnen bewaren na zijn dood door in contact te komen met een Shaman of the Whills. In hun jaren van eenzaamheid op Tatooine en Dagobah leerde Qui-Gon aan Yoda en Obi-Wan hoe zij dezelfde staat konden bereiken bij hun overlijden. Qui-Gon was er niet in geslaagd om zijn fysieke verschijning te bewaren in de Force omdat hij onvoldoende voorbereid was, maar aangezien Obi-Wan en Yoda meer tijd hadden én aan Qui-Gon een voortreffelijke hulp hadden, lukte hen dit wel. Legends 250px|thumb|Yoda kreeg een visioen met Qui-Gon en een jonge Anakin * In de Jedi Temple raakte Qui-Gon bevriend met Tahl, een vrouwelijke Youngling. Qui-Gon kreeg later gevoelens voor Tahl. * Op 10-jarige leeftijd leverde Qui-Gon een indrukwekkende prestatie af in het Exhibition Day Tournament. * Qui-Gon bekwaamde hij zich in de Form IV (Ataru) stijl in tegenstelling tot de klassieke Form II van Dooku. * Qui-Gon nam als Jedi Knight nog niet meteen een Padawan aan, maar deed dit later toch met Feemor. Toen Feemor gekroond werd als Jedi Knight, werd Qui-Gon een Jedi Master. De tweede Padawan was Xanatos van Telos, een jongeling die Jinn op latere leeftijd had ontdekt tijdens zijn vele reizen. Xanatos faalde echter om een Jedi te worden en liep over naar de Dark Side. Qui-Gon voelde zich enorm schuldig aan deze mislukking. Hij zwoer om nooit nog een Padawan op te leiden. Achter de schermen *Qui-Gon Jinn werd vertolkt door de Noord-Ierse acteur Liam Neeson. In Episode II was Qui-Gons stem te horen en in Episode III werd naar hem verwezen. Neeson vertolkte Qui-Gon eveneens in 'The Clone Wars'. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - Stem *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Verwijzing *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Force Ghost **Overlords **Ghosts of Mortis **Voices Bron *Star Wars: Clone Wars - Visioen *Qui-Gon in de Databank *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *HoloNet News (website) *Episode I Insider's Guide *Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars *Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn - Comic *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Novelization) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Novelization) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Novelization) *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Star Wars Jedi: The Dark Side 1 category:Jedi Masters category:Mensen